


You're On.

by lizandre



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Physical combat, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, any sort of physical combat is gay culture ok, jaylos, swords are hot ok, with makeshift swords but nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandre/pseuds/lizandre
Summary: “Any last words?”“You’re beautiful.”aka they decide to pretend fence for fun and carlos is a snarky little bastard
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	You're On.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of self indulgent but oh well I'm working on other stuff with them too it's ok.

“Do you really think you can win this easily?” a strand of white hair fell into Carlos’ face, but failed to conceal the playful spark in his eyes as the two boys clutched in close combat, the only thing separating their faces being the impromptu swords. They could’ve used real ones they use in practices, but then they would need to go through the hassle of putting on all the heavy equipment, which wasn’t fun whatsoever.

“Well, it was easy enough the previous hundred times,” retorted Jay with a sly grin, pushing away from Carlos with his wooden stick, and the boys were once again circling each other. Jay bent his knees in a battle-ready pose, while Carlos’ posture was straight, with his head cocked slightly back, looking down on Jay with a smirk.

“How do you know I didn’t just let you win?” he said, taking a slight step forward. Despite his attempts at being sneaky about it, the former thief took notice and also took a step towards his opponent. He wasn’t about to get cornered, not Jay.

“Why would you do that?” he took a stride forward in an attack, but Carlos parried with ease.

“To give you a false sense of security,” Carlos dodged the next incoming strike, almost ending up in Jay’s blind zone, but the latter’s reflexes saved him, parrying the sudden attack from de Vil.

“Hey, that’s unfair!” whined Jay, pushing away from Carlos once again in order to continue their circling. “You can’t do that in fencing.”

As much as he complained, Carlos could read him like a book, and the excitement in his eyes gave away the fact that he liked this new development. Rules were restrictions that just made so many sports less fun, and Jay was very vocal about how much the fact that he can’t punch Chad in order to get the ball from him impeded his enjoyment of tourney.

“ _You_ said we weren’t actually fencing,” Carlos couldn’t help but glow with glee when he saw Jay’s face upon the realization he was using his own words against him. “ _Actual_ fencing would be too dangerous, and coach wouldn’t want us to do something dangerous without supervision.”

“You little know-it-all,” Jay shook his head in disbelief. He never felt a bigger urge to kiss this freckled menace.

Their feet fidgeted in place a bit as their eyes pierced each other, and then they both lunged forward at the same time, locking their weapons.

“I may be a know-it-all, but I’m definitely not little,” as the physical battle came to a tense pause, the battle of wits began. “I think you should’ve learned already that underestimating me is a mistake, Jay.”

As a response Jay pushed away again, but instead of going back to circle he immediately hit again at a different angle. The attack was swiftly parried with a scoff.

“What, is it too hard to defeat little old me?” Carlos stared into Jay’s eyes with a merciless grin, and the latter felt his power flee as Carlos overtook.

Jay tried the same trick again, with more speed and agility this time, but was blocked once again. The bastard didn’t even move a muscle except for his arm, his upright position now overshadowing Jay as he felt his defeat nearing. Damn, underestimating Carlos really _was_ a mistake.

“I’m not going to let you win, don’t even dream about it,” Jay was too focused on getting an upper hand again to come up with snarky comebacks. Carlos started pushing onto his stick, which brought Jay’s attention to the fact that in the process of trying to outmaneuver his opponent his legs ended up in a disadvantaged position for his balance. The weight of all the previous rounds they had also started to lay heavy in his muscles, and he was forced to be reminded that Carlos wasn’t weak at all, and combined with his incredible intellect made for a challenging opponent.

Carlos laughed looking at Jay’s tensed up face.

“Did I ever tell you how funny you look when you’re losing?” de Vil leaned in real close, staring right into Jay’s helpless eyes. God he was hot.

He pushed back, and just as Jay let himself relax, thinking he had mercy and they’d go back to circling each other, a strong roundhouse kick came right into his stomach.

 _Ow_. Now _that_ was unfair.

Jay stumbled back from the sudden impact and tripped up on his own steps, falling backwards. As his brain adjusted and processed what just happened, the end of a stick came under his chin and tilted his head up.

He was open to a view of Carlos de Vil, standing victoriously above him, with gleaming eyes, his chest raising up and down with heavy breathing from the hard earned triumph, his lips parted in a smile of conquest.

“Any last words?”

“You’re beautiful,” said Jay, in awe, and that made Carlos laugh. His laugh was even more beautiful.

“Sorry if I hurt you,” he said, giving a hand to the defeated.

“By what, your words or you kicking me in the fucking stomach?” Jay got up, taking his hand.

“Both,” giggled the freckled boy, tangling his fingers into Jay’s, leaning in a bit closer. “I can’t help it if looking at me is too distracting for you to beat me in combat.”

“You snarky bastard,” Jay closed the distance between them, kissing the boy. With his free hand he pushed the loose, silver strands of hair away from Carlos’ face, and kissed him on his forehead.

He untangled their hands and went to pick up his weapon which had flown out of his hand when he was so rudely thrown off balance.

“Want to go for round two?” Carlos put his hands on his hips, clearly challenging Jay.

“Nah,” Jay decided to ignore the provocation. De Vil got into a competitive streak due to one victory, so much was clear. “I’ll let you keep this one final win.”

“Okay then,” a playful gleam didn’t leave the other boy’s eyes, though. “How about… last one to get to the dorms does the other’s laundry for a week?”

Jay stared at Carlos with a smile. Who was he kidding, how could he refuse a challenge?

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was that!! I feel like this fandom and especially this ship is slowly dying so maybe if you want to share this with other people?? Please do?? I certainly wouldn't mind lmao


End file.
